


snippet wip || villainous nsfw || a taste of sin

by nuvatria



Category: Villainous, paperhat - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuvatria/pseuds/nuvatria
Summary: shrugs, just getting back into fanfic writing again..i'll write more later though and I'm not good at titles haha so that's a wip title for right now





	snippet wip || villainous nsfw || a taste of sin

Black Hat covered Flug's mouth and leaned in close, giving him a nip on the neck as Black Hat pressed him against the wall. Flug squirmed violently and grunted as he gripped his arms. Black Hat bit down harder drawing blood then proceeded to drive his slimy tongue over the fresh wound, moaning with pleasure. "S-si-sir please." Flug moaned softly feeling his dick rubbing against the fabric of his jeans, eager to be touched. Black Hat smirked and whispered, "It seems to be turning you on..why stop?" He asked pressing his two fingers lightly on his boner, then applying pressure as he went up and down. The slender figure pressed his body against Flug as he felt the scrawny figure, shaking trying to control his sexual urges. His hand began slowly creeping up under Flug's t-shirt and he felt his muscles tense up. "Loosen up a bit." he mumbled moving his hand down and began to unbuckle the jeans. Panting escaped from Flug's mouth and he looked at his boss. "P-please." he begged again. Black Hat grabbed his face and brought it closer to his. "Please..what?" he asked quietly. There was a moment of silence as Flug stared up at him locking eye contact. He was about to say something when Black Hat grabbed his dick again and gave it a tight squeeze. "Relieve you?" he finished for him. A gasp escaped his mouth and he gripped his suit. "Was that a yes or no?" his boss asked pulling down his jeans. 

 

\--

and that's all for now, once i write more on a separate occasion this one will be deleted.


End file.
